Just Another Mutant
by Nothing is as it Seems
Summary: Yes! It's finally done! I have finished...about time. PLZ RR! Plz
1. Default Chapter

Just Another Mutant

Adam gazed out towards the ocean and sighed. Shalimar, who was creeping up to him, heard it and paused. Why was Adam sighing Shalimar glided up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," was the reply. But Shalimar wasn't convinced.

"It doesn't take a psionic to know that you're feeling down," she smirked. She was a feline feral mutant.

"No no I'm fine, " he assured her, "honestly. I just have something on my mind that's all."

"Alright," Shalimar sighed, "I tried that's all. Just to let you know, supper's ready." Adam nodded, indicating he heard her, but show no sign of moving. Shalimar walked away and went into the kitchen.

"Hey did you get Adam?" Emma asked from within the kitchen.

"Ya I told him," Shalimar replied, "he seemed to have something on his mind though. I wonder what."

"Well just leave Adam's thoughts to himself," Emma said, "you know how he feels when I go poking around in other peoples' buisness. He hates it unless we have too."

"Ya I guess you're right," Shalimar agreed, "well supper's ready. If he isn't coming to eat, his supper'll get cold."

"Who's supper'll get cold?" Jesse asked, "surely not mine?" Brennan and Aralyn walked up behind them, and seated themselves at the authentic Japanese table.

"No Jess. Adam's supper," Emma said, "he's got something on his mind."

"Oh alright," Jesse said, "well I'm hungry let's eat."

Brennan too began to dig, and soon all the team members were eating the delicious meal.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Aralyn said, when they were relaxing in front of the TV.

"Alright. See ya in the morning," Brennan said lazily. Everyone said their goodnights and Aralyn went up to her bedroom as Adam was coming into the living room.

"Well hello," Emma said happily, "done thinking for the night?"

"Yeah I am," Adam said looking at Sahlimar, who shrugged, "I thought I'd turn in for the night. Good night."

"Ya 'night," everyone said in unison. Adam trudged off to bed, the same thought floating through his mind.

The next morning, everyone was wondering what was on Adam's mind. They were pondering it, when Shalimar came running in with another assignment.

"There's a young new mutant who's having a little problems with Eckhart," she said, "apparently he's alittle older than you Aralyn."

"Really. Well mind if I tag along?" Aralyn asked thoughtfully.

"Adam wants you, Brennan and myself to go," Shalimar said, "Jesse he wants you to track the boy down and Emma you have to help him. Aralyn, Adam wants you to come because you're the same age and he might listen to you better than us."

"Okay let's get to work shall we?" Aralyn grinned. She raced off to the Helix and sat in her normal seat. Soon, Brennan and Shalimar followed after her.

"See ya when we come back," Shalimar said.

"You bet," Jesse smirked.

The Helix was up in the air and sped out of the landing pad in a flash.

"Jesse said that he should be right down there," Shalimar reported, "oh look. It seems he has some company too."

"Well I sure hope we aren't interrupting a tea party," Brennan said, sarcastically. Aralyn smirked as the Helix was landed and the three new mutants filed outside.

There was a boy a little taller than Aralyn, struggling to get out of one of the burly men's grasp. His hair was a deep chestnut and his eyes were a shocking blue, which was full of fright. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, and a large sweater that had a brand name which Aralyn couldn't see, for the big man was covering it.

"Let me go, you jerk!" the boy cried, "don't make me hurt you!"

"Oh yeah? How pretty boy?" the men taunted, "you gonna use your mutant powers on us? Well sorry to burst your bubble boy, but what you got in your neck will stop you from using them until we tell you too. Got it."

The boy still struggled and ignored him. Brennan stepped forward, and readied himself. Then he shot tendrils of electricity at the man holding the boy. Then he hit every other man, and Shalimar dealt with some of others. Aralyn crept towards the boy, who was picking up his baseball cap.

"Hey, you have to come with us," Aralyn said urgently.

"Why should I trust you?" the boy demanded.

"Because you should. Now hurry up. Please I'll explain everything in the Helix."

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and ran to the Helix and prepared to launch. Eventually, Shalimar and Brennan joined them.

"Okay now can you tell me what the hell's going on?" the boy asked.

"First things first," Shalimar said, "what's your name kid?"

"Nathaniel Kane," the boy replied, "Nat for short."

"Did you just say Kane?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know who an Adam Kane is?" Aralyn asked.

"Adam Kane? Of course I do," Nat said, "he's my dad."

Brennan made a choking sound and Shalimar spun in her seat.

Everyone was at a loss for words.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Adam we have the kid," Shalimar said at last.

"Yeah and we have a surprise for you too," Brennan added.

"Oook," Adam said, over the comlink, "well hurry up. Emma'll be waiting for you in the landing pad."

"Alright," Shalimar responded. They were a few minuted away from Sanctuary.

"You still haven't told me why I should trust you guys," Nat mentioned. Aralyn turned to him.

"The three of us belong to a group called Mutant X," she explained, "we help new mutants who have need the help."

"That's right," Nat said, "I've heard of you before from my mom. She talks about Adam all the time and says that he was the leader of a group called Mutant X."

"Okay so you have heard of us," Brennan continued, "now do you trust us?"

"Sure," Nat shrugged, "why not. I mean you know my dad and I trust him, even though I haven't met him before."

"Alright we're coming in for a landing," Shalimar reported, changing the subject. Everyone braced themselves as the Helix landed with a thud. Then, they all walked out of the Helix.

"Hey guys," Emma greeted them cheerfully, "and this must be Nathaniel." She stuck out her hand and Nat shook it.

"Just call me Nat," he said. Emma nodded and ushered them all into the lab.

"Hey Adam we have Nat," Shalimar said.

Adam, who was busy working on something, spun around and looked right into Nat's eyes. Aralyn thought she was looking in a mirror. Nat looked exactly like Adam, though younger and way cuter. Aralyn felt her stomach lurch, but she chose to ignore it. Emma, who was smiling, felt Aralyn's moment of feeling and smiled bigger. She kept her face facing forward though.

"Oh my look at how much you have grown," Adam grinned foolishly, ""I've missed you sooo much." Nat had also been staring at Adam intensly and smiled a small smile.

"I've always wanted to meet my father Adam Kane," he said. He stepped forward and hugged Adam and Adam held him close, as if not wanting to lose him.

"Well, I think we'd better go and...do something else," Brennan said. The other members of the team agreed and left father and son to catch up and get to know each other.

"So my son," Adam said, "how's your mother doing?" Nat was suddenly quiet.

"She uh....she died a few months ago," he said, "her mutant powers became too much for her and she knew she was dying."

"Why didn't she bring you here to me?" Adam asked, "why didn't _she_ come to me?"

"I don't know," Nat shrugged, "she told me to find you when she died though. Tell you that she passed on. I've been living with my aunt who has excepted me as what I am."

"Oh, I understand," Adam sighed, "and I'm sorry for your loss."

"My loss?! What about your loss?!" Nat quizzed, "don't you think it's your loss also?" Adam looked at the boy with a deep, sad gaze.

"I suppose it is my son," Adam answered at long last, "I suppose it is my loss too."

Nat and Adam sat there and talked about a lot of things, until Brennan came in, followed by Aralyn.

"Hey we were just watching Proxy," Brennan said, "she reported that there has been a break in a nearby apartments. She hadn't said where, but Jesse's tracing the coordinates as we speak."

"Okay" Adam said, suddenly straightening up, "Brennan, you, Emma, and Shalimar go check it out. Aralyn, you stay here with Nat and Jesse. I've got some buisness to do."

Everyone set off and Aralyn and Nat stood looking at the two men disappearing.

"Now what?" Aralyn asked, sitting on a stair. Nat sat next to her.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "but I'm bored. Let's get out and do something fun."

"No. Adam told us to stay here with Jesse," Aralyn said, shaking her head, "I'm bored too, but when can we do?"

"Well, let's go hang out at the mall," Nat suggested. Aralyn looked uncertain as Jesse came up behind them.

"Hey what you guys talking about?" he asked, "anything I should know about?"

"No," the two teens said in unison. Jesse raised and eyebrow but continued on to what he was going to do.

"Okay now's our chance," Nat whispered. He took Aralyn's hand and they ran out of the entrance to Sanctuary.

Jesse came walking back in the direction and had just remembered something.

"Hey Aralyn!" he called over the comlink, "Aralyn?!" When there was no reply, he turned to the comlink ring.

"Hey Aralyn you there?" Jesse asked. There was silence and then Aralyn's voice rang all around.

"Yeah I'm here," she said.

"Where'd you go?" Jesse demanded.

"Oh we went out to get some fresh air and a snack," Aralyn said casually.

"Adam told you two to stay here," Jesse reminded them, "get your butts back here."

"Sorry Jess," Aralyn sighed, "couldn't if I wanted too. We'll check in every hour. We'll only be gone for a few anyway. Promise."

"Whatever," Jesse sighed, "just call if you need help." But Aralyn was already gone.

"Where do you wanna meet?" Adam asked, talking on his cell.

_"Meet me by the dock in a few minutes," _the voice said over the phone, _"and don't be late." _The other end went dead and Adam sped off to the dock.

Brennan, Shalimar, and Emma landed the Helix in the field just behind the apartments. The fire blazed, slowly dying out when they arrived.

"Wow that was a pretty devastating fire," Shalimar whistled, "Emma see if anyone was hurt in it." Emma nodded and concentrated.

"Yeah, there was an old woman and a young man," Emma said, "the old woman is dead and the young man is in critical condition."

"Great and were any of them new mutants?"

"Yeah. The old woman." Emma looked down and her eyes swelled with tears. "She suffered so much." Shalimar put a reassuring arm around her, and called out to Adam.

"You still haven't told me what new mutant powers you have," Aralyn noted. Nat kicked a rock on the ground and smiled.

"I'm a molecular," he said, "I can become invisible. What about you?"

"Well, I'm all of them put together," Aralyn answered, "I'm a psionic, molecular, feral, and elemental."

"Cool," Nat whistled, "that must be awesome to have all that power."

Aralyn shrugged as they reached the mall. Together they went into the mall, did a little window shopping and grabded a bite to eat. They were just chatting, when Aralyn realized the promise to Jesse.

"Oh come on, let's go do a bit more before we phone," Nat pleaded. Aralyn shook her head.

"I never break a promise to anyone," she replied firmly, "especially Jesse. He's like a brother to me, we're so close. So I'm phoning."

She stood up and went to the nearest payphone.

"Hey Jess," she said when he answered, "I'm checking in. Alright, alright, we'll be there in an hour. Bye."

"So...," Nat said, "what'd he say?"

"He said we have one more hour," Aralyn said, "then he'll come pick us up."

"Ah come on Aralyn," Nat said, "let's ditch the mall and go somewhere else."

"NO! we're staying here," Aralyn scolded, "now let's go look at some stuff."

She turned around and saw six men coming towards them.

"Damn," she hissed, "GSAgents. Jesse we need your help!"

"No we don't need his help," Nat snapped, "we can deal with this on our own." When his back was turned, Aralyn whispered, "please Jess hurry. Please." Then she darted after Nat.

"Is this your plan?" Aralyn demanded, "some plan. Mutant X doesn't run, they fight. We fight." Nat looked as if he never heard her. He kept dodging people and sometimes carts. But he didn't notice the person running towards him from the side. SMACK!! Aralyn gasped as she skidded to a halt. The impact Nat had was so hard, Aralyn thought she heard a crack.

"Ahhh!" Nat cried, gritting his teeth. His hands were clasped tightly over his side. "That hurt."

"Oh Nat are you alright?" Aralyn asked.

"I don't know," he moaned.

"Hey kid you alright?" the lady asked. She was the one who was pushing the cart. She was wearing a dark uniform and looked strict. Aralyn paid no heed to how she looked though. She was worried about Nat.

"He'll be fine," Aralyn answered, "I'll just sit him down." She looked behind her to see the GSA were coming up to them.

"Is he alright?" one of them asked. The lady looked at them.

"Do you know these two?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," another one said, "we're their....their guards. Someone is after them and they were supposed to stay at home. Unfortunately, they escaped and we're here to escort them back." Aralyn glared at them as the lady took leave. What she didn't notice, was that the lady turned her head around and smiled at the men as they took care of the two teens.

"Now come with us quietly and you guys won't get hurt," the leader smirked. One of them grabbed Aralyn, and another scooped up Nat, who was quite capable of squirming.

_Oh man Jesse hurry up please, _Aralyn pleaded in her mind. She didn't sturggle when they were in the mall, but when they got outside, Aralyn was suddenly gone. And so was Nat.

"Damn I knew we shoulda put that governor on her," the man growled, "we'll find them. I guarantee it."

Jesse pulled up to the mall in time to see Aralyn and Nat disappear and saw them right in front of his car. Aralyn had one of Nat's arms over her shoulders and Nat was holding his side.

"About time," Aralyn said, "we ran into some trouble."

"What happened to you Nat?" Jesse asked.

"A lady with a shopping cart ran into me," Nat said.

"Well by the looks of you, it looks like the cart was being pushed a little too hard," Jesse observed.

"Come to think of it, the lady pushing it was running towards us," Aralyn noted, "and she wasn't dressed like someone who would want to be at the mall. She looked like she would want to be at an agency of some sort. Wait a minute..."

"Eckhart was behind this the whole time," Jesse concluded, "it was a trap. But how did he know where to find you?"

"Where does he know to find all the other mutants?" Aralyn added, "are you going to be alright Nat?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Nat assured her, "don't worry...ahhh!" Jesse looked worriedly at him through the mirror.

"Here let me see," Aralyn said. Nat let her push up his sweater and shirt and check out his side.

"It's bruising I can tell you that much," she announced, "but otherwise I can't tell if you broke a few ribs or cracked them. I think you cracked them, I thought I heard something crack."

"I'll check it out when we get back to Sanctuary," Jesse told them.

He also noticed that Aralyn had slid her hand into Nat's. He smiled to himself as they drove back to their home.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adam pulled up to the dock and slid out of the car. He put his sunglasses back on and headed to the end of the dock. He noticed that the beach was unusally quiet and that there was indeed a person standing waiting for him.

"Hello Adam we meet again," the person said.

"It's nice to see you too," Adam nodded.

In his mind, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Brennan had contacted Adam but had no luck. He didn't have his comlink ring with him.

"Damn it," Brennan cursed, "what are we gonna do now?"

"Let's just go back to Sanctuary and figure it out there," Emma suggested, "he did say he had some things he had to do."

The filed back into the Helix and flew back to Sanctuary.

"Alright we're home," Jesse said at last. He helped Nat out of the car and they went up to the lab to check on Nat's side. And all the while, Aralyn had a tight grip on Nat's hand.

_Young love, _Jesse thought, _gotta love it._

They were checking on Nat when Shalimar's voice came up.

"Hey everyone! We're on our way back. Couldn't contact Adam," she said.

"Really," Jesse said, "that's funny 'cause I was just talking to him about Nat. In fact he's right here now."

"Ok, let's speak to him," Shalimar said loudly.

"Adam here. Shal wants to talk to you," Jess called.

"Alright I'll be right there." And coming in through the door was Adam, smiling happily.

"Adam? Hey, I thought you had something important to do," Shal assumed, confused. Adam laughed.

"I...I...oh yes, that. I'm all finished with that," he chuckled, "so what's up?"

"A new mutant died," Emma informed him, "we don't know who it is. We do know it's an old lady, however."

"Alright well come back and we'll see what we can find," Adam ordered, "now I must get back to my son."

"Was it just me, or was Adam _too_ happy?" Shal wondered.

"He did seem a little perky," Emma added, "but it could be because he's met Nat."

"Yeah. I mean wouldn't you be happy to meet your kid?" Brennan put in, "I wouldn't worry about it Shal."

"Still. Even if he met his kid, I doubt he'd be _that_ happy."

"Chill Shal it's fine," Emma assured her. Shalimar still looked uncertain as Brennan landed the Helix.

"Hey we're back," Brennan announced.

"Really? I thought it was the boogie man coming to get us," Jesse said sarcastically. Brennan made a funny face and turned to Nat and Aralyn.

"What happened to you kid?" he asked Nat.

"Someone rammed a shopping cart into me," Nat answered, "and they hit it hard."

"He's fine," Aralyn added, "he just cracked a couple ribs. I never knew you could hurt yourself by a shopping cart."

"Well if it's pushed hard enough sure," Brennan shrugged, "and because it's made of metal, I think it would have a big impact. Just take a look at our friend Nat here."

"Well he'll be just fine," Aralyn repeated.

"Ok well I believe you," Brennan said.

"Hello friends," Adam smiled, "I made cookies for you."

Aralyn and Brennan exchanged odd glances that said _what the hell?_

"Gee, thanks Adam," Aralyn said awkwardly. She took a cookie and bit into it.

"Wow these are good," she gasped, stunned.

"I never knew you baked," Brennan noted.

"Well I guess I turned over a new leaf," Adam shrugged. He put the plate in front of Brennan and then to Nat. They each took a cookie and munched on it.

"Looks like the old woman was a shape shifter," Jesse said, "and she isn't even that old. 42 years old. Her name was Cecile March."

"Cecile March? Hey that's my aunt's name," a voice said from behind them. Emma and Jesse turned to see the person the voice belonged to. It was Nat

"Really Nat?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow. Nat nodded.

"She was the one who I was living with," he answered, "she was soo sweet and kind. Always had a smile on. And she was the best baker there ever was."

"Well she reminds me of Adam," Aralyn said, walking up.

"Yeah he has been acting kinda strange," Jesse added. Aralyn nodded in agreement.

"I thought he was like that before," Nat shrugged.

"Oh don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy, but can be really cold at times. But I never knew him to be a baker," Emma said.

"Exactly," Jesse said, "now it says that Cecile is a shape shifter. Does that mean she can turn into humans? Or just objects?"

"Well anything really," Nat replied, "I never saw her change into a human before."

"Hmm," Emma muttered, "I wonder...."

"Wonder what?" Aralyn and Jesse asked at the same time.

"What if Adam wasn't Adam?" Emma continued, "what if he's an imposter?"

"You mean, what if he's Cecile," Jesse finished for her.

"Exactly," Emma said.

"But you said that she died in the fire," Aralyn brought up.

"But _Cecile _died," Emma said, "not Adam. Somehow, Cecile must've got a visual of Adam and used it to turn into him. Then she walked out of the building before it blew up. It's just a theory, I don't know if it's true."

"But my aunt wouldn't just do that unless she had a reason," Nat stressed.

"Well my boy," a voice cackled from behind them, "the reason is you."

Nat whipped around and saw his aunt standing there, a gun in her hand.

"What are you doing auntie?" he asked, "why are doing this?"

"Eckhart gave me pay to bring you to him Natty," Cecile spat, "I couldn't refuse."

"Why'd you blow up your home Cecile?" Emma questioned. Cecile glared at her.

"Because Emma, I couldn't leave any evidence that I'm still alive," she answered coldly, "now any more interrogation before I go?"

"Yeah just one." The older woman turned just in time to see Shalimar kick her in the stomach. Brennan followed Shalimar and prepared himself.

"What'd you do to Adam?" he snarled.

"Nothing," Cecile said truthfully, "I have no idea where he is."

"She's telling the truth," Emma confirmed, "she's just doing what Eckhart told her to do."

"Correct," Cecile groaned, "now don't move or your friend gets it." She had picked up the gun slowly, without anyone noticing. She pointed it at Aralyn.

"No! Don't do auntie!" Nat cried, "what's wrong with you?"

Cecile pushed a greying strand of hair out of her brown eyes. She stared into Nat's equally brown eyes.

"I loved you and your mother so much," she grinned weakly, "I have tried so hard over the years to get you two the help you need. Now I have the chance and I won't let it slip from my fingers."

"But I've got help," Nat replied, "my dad knows what to do. He can help me."

"You can't trust Genomex," Shalimar said uneasily, "they're dangerous. Especially Eckhart."

"Leave your nephew with us and we'll take care of him," Emma assured Cecile. She took a step forward and Cecile readied the gun.

"I said don't move," she scowled, "Nat come here."

Nat obiedently walked up beside her. Aralyn looked at him with terrifed eyes. Next thing she knew, Shalimar had hit the hand Cecile was holding the gun in. But she still heard a gun shot. Aralyn gasped as she felt impact. And it wasn't the bullet. Nat had stepped in front of her before Jesse could get out of his seat. He took the bullet to the chest.

"Oh my god," Aralyn gasped, "Nat!!" Heavily he landed on her and Aralyn felt the hot blood pour onto her.

There was a clatter which meant that Cecile had dropped the gun. Emma glanced over toward her and felt her pain. Literally. Cecile was shaking, her face pale and distorted.

"Here Aralyn. I'll help you up," Brennan offered. He gently lifted Nat up so slowly that Aralyn could see a turtle creep past.

Jesse took her hand and jerked her up. Aralyn looked at the state of her clothes. There was a middle sized blood stain on her light blue shirt.

"Oh no! My poor, poor, nephew!" Cecile shrieked. She had just realized what she done. Brennan carried Nat to the lab and put him down on one of the beds.

"Oh god where's Adam?" Aralyn moaned, "where could he be?"

"I don't know but we have to get a hold of him some how," Jesse pointed out, "meanwhile, Emma you see what you can do, I'll take care of tracking Adam and Brennan and Shal you can deal with Cecile. Aralyn you go get some rest. We'll find Adam I know we will."

Adam stood siltently, waiting for the answer.

"Now Mr. Kane you're sure about this?" the man asked at last.

Adam paused for a second. "Yes. Yes I'm sure."

"Well we'll get started then." And with that they climbed into the car and sped off.

End of chapter 3

YAY!!! I finally updated. hehe

Woow mysterious. To be quite honest I don't really have a clue who the mystery man is. (the one Adam was talking to). Well whatever, we'll all find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aralyn squeezed Nat's hand tightly. She had tears welling up but had to push them back when Emma came up behind her.

"Did Jess find Adam yet?" Aralyn managed to ask. Emma shook her head.

"No but he won't give up 'till he does," she said, "has he done anything in the past ten minutes?" It was Aralyn's turn to shake her head.

"Uh-uh. Nothing, just lay there sleeping."

"Well, I did all I can so we'll see what happens from there," Emma assured her. She wrapped an arm around her and Aralyn snuggled closer to her, as a child would to a mother.

"Hey guys I think I may have found where Adam may be." Jesse's voice rang all over Sanctuary.

Shalimar, who had been comforting Cecile, sighed a deep sigh. They had come to the conclusion that there was no point in putting Cecile on the dojo, since she was just acting out of love for her nephew.

Brennan who was training in the dojo turned it off quickly and went to go see Jesse. Aralyn and Emma had beat him to him however.

"Looks like the girls won," Emma cheered.

"Yeah yeah," Brennan smirked, "we weren't doing a race were we?"

"I dunno," Emma shrugged, "I guess it seemed fitting at the time."

"Well just you wait 'till we have a real race," Brennan grinned. Jesse cleared his throat loudly and they were quiet.

"Now Adam was sighted at the beach not far from here," Jesse reported, "about a half an hour ago."

"Well, where'd he go after that?" Emma wondered.

"I have no idea," Jesse said, "but you never know. This information turned up, so maybe more will."

"And maybe we'll just have to wait until he comes back," Brennan added. Aralyn remained silent and absorbed it all in. Then an idea came to her. Maybe they could still find him.

"Emma could try to find him," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," Emma said.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed, "good thinking there Aralyn."

"Oh good you're going to find him then," Shalimar said from behind them. She smiled sweetly and put her hands behind her back.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Cecile," Jesse assumed.

"She...she uh needed some rest," Shalimar smiled, "so I let her be. But I'll go check on her. Ta ta."

"Oookay," Brennan said, "she's in a good mood suddenly."

"No kidding," Jesse said, "oh well. Come on Em try it and see if it works."

Emma closed her eyes and stood there for a second. A couple minutes went by before she opened them.

"I found him," she said, her tone not to happy.

"Okay where?" Aralyn asked eagerly.

"See the thing is....." Emma trailed off, looking anxious.

"Come on Em, tell us," Aralyn pleaded. The two young men looked eager too.

"Okay," Emma sighed, "I found him at Genomex, and he didn't go there by force."

Everyone stared at her, completely shocked. But they were going to be even more shocked.

"Adam, well isn't this a surprise," Eckhart said, "what is it that you want?"

"I need to come back here and work for a bit," Adam said, trying hard to turn around and leave right there and then.

"Is that so." Eckhart was intrigued to know more. "And why should I let you back here? Just answer me that."

Adam knew it was going to come to that simple question. Why was he there really? Was he there to protect his team? Or was he there to protect his son? But from who? He had sworn to all new mutants that he would protect them _from_ Ekchart and the GSA. Was it it be to protect Nat from himself? That questio was so simple yet so difficult.

"That is a question that I can not answer," he decided.

Really? The famous Adam Kane at a loss for words?" Eckhart whistled, "what makes you think I even want you back?"

"I don't," Adam admitted, "but no harm in trying."

"Well I can let you come and work here for a price," Eckhart continued, "you tell me where Sanctuary is hidden and I'll see if I decide to let you back."

That's just great. Was Adam really that desperate to get back with the GSA? Was he willing to give up Sanctuary and Mutant X for his way? Did he really want to put Nat and the rest in jepordy? Again there was a whole ton of questions that Adam could not answer.

"I can't do it," Adam shook his head.

"No? Well I would have thought so," Eckhart said, sounding disappointed. He looked disappointed too.

"I'm sorry Eckhart," Adam said, "I just can't give up the very team I created....and...and my son. I can't possibly give up my only son."

"I understand Adam," Eckhart said, "but do you honestly think Iwould let you slip away from my grasp when I have you right here at Genomex? I think not."

Two GSA agents came up from behind Adam.

"Show Mister Kane where he will be working from now on," Eckhart ordered. The two men nodded and escorted Adam out of the office.

"Now I can finally find out where those mutants have been hiding out," Eckhart grinned.

Aralyn wiped Nat pale face and kissed his forehead. He had taken the gunshot pretty close to his heart, but fortuneatly it didn't hit it. If it had hit Aralyn, Emma told her, it would've hit her heart.

Emma. Emma was trying so hard to calm down, she had helped Nat as much as she could, and she was the first to find out where Adam went. She was pretty shaken up and was ordered by the cheerful Shalimar to stay at Sanctuary and take it easy. Now she was sleeping, leaving Aralyn to tend to Nat. Which was fine with Aralyn. The only thing was, was that neither her nor Emma had seen Cecile since Shalimar had taken her to sit down and relax. That worried Aralyn much. But Shalimar had she was fine and wouldn't create a problem.

"Oh Nat," she whispered, "Brennan, Jesse and Shal are going after your dad okay? Just don't die please. Don't die."

Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she said this and she closed her eyes. And prayed. Nat had lost so much blood, despite Emma's treatment. When he spuirmed, Emma kept him quiet with a psionic blast. Now he had settled down, but Aralyn was still worried. What will happen if they couldn't get Adam back? Would Nat die? She did not want to think about that at all. So she put her head on his chest and said four words.

"I love you Nat."

End of Chapter 4

Heh I was kind of listening to a sad slow song when I was writing the ending so that's why it's kinda cheesy and sad. Oh well hope you enjoyed it!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma came in after a while and orderedAralyn to go get some rest. Aralyn of course was stubborn and insisted that she stay with Nat. But no, Emma wouldn't listen to it. She escorted her to her room and waited until she was in bed. She then promised that she would sit with Nat until he wakes.

As Emma was walking to the lab, she heard a muffled cry for help. Following it, Emma crept to the dojo and poked her head around the corner. There was Shalimar, sitting in the dojo, her hands and feet tied, a gag in her mouth.

"Oh my god Shal," Emma gasped, "who did this to you? Wait a second...what happened to Cecile?!"

"Mmph," was all Shalimar could say.

"Oh right sorry," Emma apologized. She unlocked the security and raced up to the dojo and helped Shalimar with her bonds.

"Finally," Shalimar smiled, "I thought I was going to be there for a long time. Thanks."

"No problem," Emma said, "now, what happened?"

Shalimar sat straighter and rubbed her wrists. "I could have taken her on, but no I had to take pity on that bitch!"

"Shal it's okay," Emma soothed her, "I know where she is. Jess!"

There was silence for a moment then, "ya Em I'm here!"

"Good," Emma sighed, "I've got Shal here with me."

"Wait did I hear you right?" Jesse asked, "Shal is with you? But she's here with us."

"That's not Shal Jess," Emma said, "that's Cecile."

"You're kidding me," Jesse scoffed.

"Just be careful Jess," Emma warned.

"Alright." The line was dead.

"He didn't believe you did he," Shalimar assumed.

"Doubt it. Come on I promised I'd stay with Nat." The two older women went to the lab to check on Nat.

"That was Emma," Jesse informed Brennan quietly.

"What'd she have to say?" Brennan asked.

"She said that Shalimar (he pointed to Shalimar), is not the real Shal," Jesse whispered.

"Are you crazy," Brennan said, "Shalimar would never let anyone like Cecile take her down. Never."

"Yeah? Well that's not what Emma says," Jesse said, "oh god this is confusing." Brennan nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to figure out which one is which later," Brennan concluded, "right now we gotta get Adam."

Adam was thrown down and hit his head on a desk.

"Shit that hurt," he hissed, "thanks for the welcoming guys."

The GSAgents hadn't heard him. They closed the door and Adam heard a click after. Rubbing his head, he staggered to his feet and grabbed the doorknob. It truly was locked. No way out for Adam. He saw no hope in escaping so he examined the room. There was a barred window, no good. A plain desk, with a stack of papers, a pencil holder, a clock, and some other little objects. In the far corner near the window was a filing cabinet. There was another table in the other corner for Adam's expeirments. And that about covered it. Nothing that had any use for Adam's escape.

"How am I gonna get outta this situation?" he asked himself, as heseated himself in the chair. "How the hell am I gonna get out of this."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aralyn woke up and stretched.

"What time is it?" she asked herself. She checked her alarm clock and groaned. She had only been asleep for about an hour and a half. And she thought she had slept for about twenty four hours. Yeah right.

Anyway, Aralyn slid out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. There she washed her face with cold water and shivered, fully awake now. As she dried her face with a towel, Aralyn felt tears side down her face.

_How can that horrible woman shoot her own nephew? _she asked herself, _it's just so wrong._

Suddenly she felt weak. Grasping the edge of her sink, Aralyn peered into the mirror. Tear filled eyes stared back at her, her cheeks stained with tears. She had bed head, and her clothes were still on. The young new mutant looked as if she was terribly sick or depressed. Aralyn sighed and wiped her cheeks and eyes. Then brushing her hair, the girl looked at her newly done self. She did look much better than before.

Walking back into her bedroom, Aralyn grabbed a sweater and pulled it on as she walked to the medbay. She hoped desperatly Nat had woken up.

Brennan landed the Helix and they all clambered out of it.

"Okay now to find Adam," Brennan announced.

"Easier said then done," Jesse murmered. Brennan rolled his eyes and tugged on Jesse's arm as a signal to go. Shalimar followed close behind.

Stopping at a wall, Jesse pressed his hand against it. Letting out a breath that sounded harsh, The wall around Jesse faded. Brennan and Shalimar stepped cautiously through it, Jesse following behind.

The halls were empty. No GSAgents were seen, no scientists that worked there. The three new mutants walked with even more care, extreme caution on their minds.

"This has got to be a trap," Jesse said at last. Brennan nodded in agreement. Shalimar however said nothing. Her brow were together in deep thought.

_She has been acting strange lately, _Jesse obsereved to himself, _I wonder if what Emma said about her was true. Makes me wonder._

He felt a sharp nudge in his ribs. It was from Brennan. Quietly, Brennan put a finger to his lips and pointed in front of them. There were a couple of shadows coming their way. Jesse spotted a door and motioned to others to get their attention. Quickly and silently, Jesse jerked at the door knob. It was locked. Putting his hand quickly on the door, Jesse let out a breath and the door faded. Once again Brennan and Shalimar slipped through it followed by Jesse. They sighed with relief and turned to face the room. Jesse and Brennan gasped and Shalimar squeaked happily.

Emma and Shalimar were sitting in the kitchen when Aralyn passed it. They were both eating a sandwich and drinking a kooler.

"Hey you," Emma said, "feeling better?"

"Yeah," Aralyn nodded, "loads better."

"That's good," Emma smiled. Shalimar smiled also.

"Has Nat changed at all?" Aralyn wanted to know.

"No I'm sorry Aralyn he hasn't," Shalimar answered before Emma. Emma's mouth was open, but she closed it respectfully.

Aralyn hung her head and said something about going to her room. Emma and Shalilmar watched her go.

"Okay that went different from what I had expected," Emma moaned, "now we should see how Jess and Bren...and...and Shal are doing."

"Okay," Shalimar said. Together they made their way to the control rooms.

"Okay this is a surprise," Jesse said. They were standing face to face with Adam.

"Oh thank god you guys are here," Adam sighed, "I was so worried I wouldn't get out alive."

"And you will. If you tell us why you're here in the first place," Brennnan assured him. Shalimar nodded.

"I guess I have no choice," Adam muttered. "I did this because...I did this because I wanted to protect my son!" The Mutant X members looked shocked.

"You can protect him Adam." Shalimar looked sad and hurt at the same time. "Just you can't do it here. He needs you at his side not here at Genomex."

"What if I can't protect him Shal?" Adam's eyes looked pleading. "What if I am unable to help him and he gets hurt even more?"

"He won't because not only are you there but his new friend Aralyn is too," Brennan assured him, "and I happen to know she wouldn't let anything more happen to him."

"Uh, guys we have a problem," Jesse announced, "four GSAgents are coming this way."

"Alright let's go," Brennan smirked, "come on Adam let's go see your son." Adam nodded and followed Jesse and Brennan out. Shalimar followed close behind. '

As they were reaching the Helix, the GSAgents caught up to them. Brennan shot tendrils of electricity in thei direction, shocking them all. They went down so easily.Jesse was the last one on and stumbled. One of the GSA was waking up and shook his head. The Helix door was closing.

"Hurry up Jess!" Brennan called, "look out from behind you!" Jesse spun around in time to see the GSA running towards him.

"Brennan open the door," Shalimar ordered. Brennan was pressing the button but it only stopped almost closed. When he pressed the button it didn't open.

"The damn thing's broken!" Brennan informed them, "Jess you're going to have fase through it!" But Jesse was locked in battle with the powerful agent.

"God you are really getting on my nerves," Jesse hissed. Massing, Jesse hit the agent with one swift punch in the gut. The man groaned and crumpled to the ground.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

Jesse wasn't out of trouble yet. He was surrounded with agents. Brennan advanced forward. Shalimar stopped him.

"You can't possibly fit through that," she noted. The feral was pointing to the door. It was open a crack; no one would be able to get through there.

"Jesse needs our help," Brennan stressed, "how the hell are we going to help him stuck in here?"

Suddenly the door opened. Adam was standing by the button, smiling mischevieously.

"Okay never mind," Shalimar said. Brennan rushed out of the Helix fast and shot his electricity at an agent Jesse hadn't seen. Jesse smiled thankfully.

"Looks like you've done a good job," Adam reported when they were done, "now let's go."

"What's with the sudden change in mood?" Brennan questioned. Adam shrugged and walked back to the Helix. Jesse and the rest followed.

When the Helix pulled in, Aralyn and Emma came rushing out.

"Adam long time no see!" Emma cheered. Adam smiled.

"You aren't mad at me," Adam noticed. Emma shrugged.

"When Brennan told me the reason I saw no reason to be mad," she said truthfully.

"We're just glad you're back," Aralyn added.

Adam hugged both of them as he looked over their shoulders.

"Wait a minute," he said, confused, "Shalimar...if you're there then how can you be there? Oh wait I see what this is."

Shalimar looked just as surprised as the other.

"She's Nat's aunt!" they called in unison. They blinked and fell silent.

"Well now we have something else to deal with," Brennan sighed.

"No, it'll be easy to figure out which one is the real Shal," Adam noted, "just ask a question and see."

"Alright easy enough," Brennan smirked, "and I already have the question." He walked casually up to the first Shalimar. Then, grabbing her neck, he pressed his lips against hers. Shalimar looked surprised then closed her eyes and kissed back. When Brennan finished, he looked into her eyes.

"How was that?" he asked, his voice low.

"Like always," Shalimar smiled, "perfect."

"This is the real Shalimar," Brennan announced. The other Shalimar was shocked. Looking pissed off, she crossed her arms and walked away.

"Shalimar where are you going?" Adam demanded.

"To see my nephew...oops." The imposter Shalimar stopped and turned around. When she was facing them, she wasn't Shalimar anymore. She was Cecile. But the team didn't look surprised.

"Let us go check on our friend shall we," Adam said at last, "and you can come to Cecile."

Leading the way, Adam found his son lying on the Medbed, asleep. He looked at his monitor and smiled.

"He's fine," he assured them. Everyone smiled and celebrated quietly, when Nat opened his eyes.

"Dad?" he asked, "is that you?" Adam nodded.

"Then my wish came true," Nat smiled.

"Wish?" Everyone was trying to remember if he had made a wish.

"I wished that it would be my dad whom I saw first when I wake up," Nat explained, "I wished he would be here for me. And he is."

"Oh Nat we're just glad that you're alright," Aralyn smiled. Nat looked up at her and smiled back.

The next few days Nat recovered quickly. He moved back with his aunt in one of the safe houses. And Aralyn saw him often. No one ever talked about what happened when Adam had almost betrayed them for Genomex. Everything was as it should be. Perfect.

The End


End file.
